


Not Today

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could've any other day, but not on Valentine's Day. (Regency AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written first for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo at dreamwidth. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html) and this prompt is 'unexpected love'. Also written for the 2014 Valentine's event at merlin_writers and the drabble part of the event; this covers the prompts 3 ( _Love notes_ ), 19 ( _I sleep with your name on my lips_ ), and 20 ( _You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered with a kiss_ ).

It's only when Arthur is patting his face dry that he notices the paper tucked into his mirror. He frowns and hangs the towel up before picking up the note.

_I sleep with your name on my lips._

It was a flowing script, written on student's paper, and had no signature. Nevertheless, Arthur recognizes it--the writing and romanticism--all the same. He shakes his head fondly. "You'll get us caught, you idiot."

He finishes his toilet and dresses, calling for the maid as he enters his sitting room. Elisabeth smiles and curtsies as she brings in his breakfast as well as the paper. "Good morning," he says. "Any mail today?"

She smirks and hands him the letter by the paper. "Only this. If I may, sir, shall we expect a mistress soon?"

The envelope is red, edged with white lace decorations, and Arthur blushes furiously at the sight of it. He takes it reluctantly. "No. It's likely from some foolish debutant hoping for some grand romance."

She sighs. "Very well, sir. Shall you be here for luncheon?"

"No, I have some business to attend to in town," he tells her. "I'll probably take my dinner in town, too, and likely breakfast as well. It could last until the morrow."

She tilts her head and smiles. "Then we'll expect you for luncheon tomorrow. Very good, sir."

With another curtsy, she leaves and Arthur waits to hear the click of the door before opening the missive. 

_You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered with a kiss._

He sighs and tosses the note onto the table. Though the day was one for lovers and Arthur could not really begrudge Merlin the notes, they were skirting the edges of getting caught. Not that he can tell Merlin off for it--it was Arthur who put together a plan for them to be together for the day.

A pair of fools they are. 

~~~

Merlin isn't home when Arthur arrives, but the maid gives Arthur another note.

_Our love was unexpected, but very welcome._

"And he said he would be back within the hour, sir," the maid says before leaving.

Arthur settles by the small table where tea is laid out and he sets down the paperwork he brought along as part of the pretense. Well, not so much pretense. Merlin did have the right of it--their love was unexpected. A decade ago, they had met in France for a mission that called for each of their specific skills--Arthur, his strategy and stealth and Merlin, his magic. It had been a rocky start, threatening not only the mission but the secret of Merlin's magic.

How they had become friends and then lovers, well, Arthur was still unclear about that.

But in the last decade, they continued to work together; sometimes for the Crown and sometimes on their shared business holdings. It gave them plenty of excuses to meet up for trysts.

The door opens as Arthur is enjoying his second cup and he smiles. "You're late."

"Never late," Merlin says. "You're always early."

Arthur raises his eyebrows as Merlin crosses the room and bends to kiss Arthur's temple. "Hello."

Arthur swallows hard. "I'm your guest--you should never keep your guests waiting."

Merlin sits across from Arthur and looks him up and down. Arthur's cock half hardens from the promise in Merlin's eye. "You're much more than a guest, Arthur."

"Your household might be listening in," Arthur cautions.

Merlin sighs and pulls the folder Arthur brought toward himself. "What have you brought for me today?"

Arthur sets down his cup, aware of how much he put his foot in it. Any other day, he could get away with brushing aside their private relationship, but not today. Especially not after the love notes. He puts his hand over Merlin's and smiles at his lover. "Happy Valentine's Day, lover."

Merlin smiles softly and turns his hand over to lace their fingers together. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
